the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Top 10 Most Controversial Users of ROBLOXian Aviation
This list is for the 10 most controversial users that ever existed in ROBLOXian aviation, and got widespread hate for numerous actions that all of these users did and how recent it was. 10. AviationSkillz AviationSkillz is on this list because he copied many models throughout 2013 and 2014, including Kelvin98's Air Cypria. This angered many of the legacy airlines, especially Kelvin98. In addition, he actually supports those that have been widely hated throughout the industry. It is no wonder at all to see how AviationSkillz ended up on #10 of this list. 9. QueenOfJenny QueenOfJenny is one of the most notable scammers in the whole airline industry. QueenOfJenny scammed many people of aviation, especially CorvetteZ51 and Usctrojan18(back at the time when he was called BoeingOk). QueenOfJenny also claims that she does nothing wrong in aviation and that she is perfect and she would never do something like that, when it is pretty obvious that she did. 8. Killerbat16 Killerbat16, also known as Jacob Yarnbrough. He is widely hated throughout the airline industry for a number of things. He exposed information of fellow Lonian Airways staff members in the past, including BurgerMuncher69, DevChristmas, and AviationJunkie. He also abuses his power and he claims that he is going to be CEO when he really isn't. Killerbat16 also has made false accusations that BurgerMuncher69 hacked him and that he is a scammer, which are both not true. 7. Coxyoo Coxyoo was also widely hated. Many people could not believe that Coxyoo was involved in being hated in the aviation industry, but this was how. All Coxyoo did was be involved with hacking both yrreb and Darwin12's accounts. One of which, Darwin12, was able to be restored, and the other, yrreb, was lost, so yrreb made a new account. Also, Coxyoo did end up being in a number of country clans, most primarily, Belgium. Coxyoo also was involved with the intervention of RoAir, Air Attica, and WKTT. 6. NKL91 NKL91 is a major scammer in the entire industry and has been for as long as many people might remember. NKL91 was the cause of getting both of SLK55's alts hacked, modded with Cheat Engine, and terminated because NKL91 used exploits with that account to exploit a number of RoAir and JetEire flights. He also got MaricopaX's account terminated because she misspelled many words that were filtered out, so NKL91 decided it would be the perfect oppurtunity to report her. ROBLOX did not understand that those were all typos so MaricopaX was terminated. 5. Kanveyexel Kanveyexel is higher up on this list because he was the primary person involved in the 2012 exploitations of many airlines on NationStates and FSX. After the news spread to ROBLOX, Kanveyexel was DDOS attacked. Don't feel bad for him. He had it coming. The IATA praised the two people who DDOSed Kanveyexel, SLK55 and NSF17 for their work. 4. doctortardiswho Coming at number 4 on the list is doctortardiswho. Many people do not know this, but he actually copied RebornLX. If you really don't believe it, here are the links to both Qatar Airways's: doctortardiswho's: http://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=1133316 RebornLX's: http://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=1101785 If you look at the group ID's, you could tell he made a fake Qatar Airways. He also has 503 haters on ROBLOX, which is around 13 times as much as how much BurgerMuncher69 has. He also is part of the Aviation Board, but people believe he is causing problems there. It has also been proved that FlyDoha, his new airline, uses a stolen logo. 3. KingNubley666 KingNubley666 is not the same person as KingSwag555. KingNubley666 scammed SirSelectedAnswers on China Airlines. KingNubley666 had the 700 member airline going to auction at R$ 3500 and the first one to PM him gets the group. SirSelectedAnswers PMs him and doesn't respond, and KingNubley666 sends him a trade. Unfortunately, SirSelectedAnswers lost a lot in the trade because he accidentally clicked accept, so as a result, KingNubley666 was portrayed as a scammer. 2. Dexenross Let's make this simple. Dexenross was the leader of the Anti-WKTT army in 2004. His revolts damaged the entire aviation industry. Because it was so significant back then and nobody could help it, admin commands were implemented in games. These admin commands could stop exploiters and people that go NIL to prevent any chance of flights being exploited. 1. Bradwert45x Here's the deal. Bradwert45x is pretty much the negativity of this whole industry. Bradwert45x constantly threatened the industry between 2001 and 2006. Along with Dexenross, Bradwert45x was in the group Navo Ramin Kisal, which in Cyannian translates to "The Real Nation Killers". Cyan Air and all of Jeffland's airlines had to put a stop to all of their flights for the time being because of this group. They scammed for the airlines they had. They got ownership of groups and they exiled over 5000 members of groups in total. Category:Roblox Airline Industry